l'amour de rogue
by sally weawea
Summary: une nouvelle eleve arrive un peu speciale elle est beaucoup plus age que les autre


Julia s'avança dans l'allée. Les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Le professeur McGonagall lui demandait de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et de mettre le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Son entrée dans la grande salle avait surpris tout le monde. Une jeune femme de vingt ans entrait en dernière année à Poudlard afin de passer ses examens et confirmer ses capacités en sorcellerie. Elle avait eu des cours particuliers dès son plus jeune âge et cette année à l'école de sorcellerie lui permettrait de bénéficier du plus important diplôme pour elle.  
  
Elle s'assit donc et le choixpeau n'hésita pas une seconde.  
  
« Serpentard ! »  
  
Les Serpentards étaient apparemment ravis d'hériter d'une belle jeune femme et ils lui firent une ovation. Elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'élèves qui s'empressèrent de lui poser des questions. Elle était heureuse qu'ils lui fassent une telle place parmi eux. Elle les regardait en leur souriant. Le repas fut servis et tous se mirent à dévorer les plats. Julia se servit copieusement en jetant des coups d'?il à la table des professeurs. Elle avait le sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle regarda en direction du professeur qui se tenait en face de la table des Serpentards. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle sentit son c?ur battre dès qu'elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et l'envoûtaient littéralement. Elle parvint tout de même à détacher son regard du sien pour demander à l'élève assis à ses côtés :  
  
-Qui est le professeur là-bas ? Lui demanda-t-elle en montrant de la tête celui dont elle éprouvait une grande attirance.  
  
-C'est le prof. Rogue ! Maître des potions et directeur de notre maison ! Il nous adore je te le dis tout de suite ! Il ne supporte pas les autres maisons !  
  
-Ah !  
  
Son regard se porta de nouveau vers lui. Il détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau.  
  
La fin du repas arriva et tous les élèves se rejoignirent dans la salle commune. Malefoy vint voir la nouvelle élève qui était en dernière année. Lui-même était en sixième année, il ne la verrait que très rarement.  
  
-Tu verras tu vas te plaire ici !  
  
-Je l'espère bien !  
  
-Si jamais tu as un problème tu peux aller te plaindre à Rogue, il nous accorde tout !  
  
-Vraiment ?  
  
-Oui ! Je te laisse il faut que j'y aille !  
  
Malefoy s'éloigna. Julia décida de monter se coucher. Elle avait un pressentiment pour le lendemain. Comment allait-elle se comporter avec ses professeurs ? Elle avait un tempérament assez fort et refoulait rarement ses émotions. Elle espérait qu'ils ne la contrarieraient pas trop.  
  
Le lendemain, son premier cours débuta par DCFM. Elle en savait un rayon ayant eu des cours particuliers comme pour toutes les matières. C'était les potions qu'elle adorait le plus. Ce qui la ravit lorsqu'elle su que c'était le prof. Rogue qui donnait les cours.  
  
Elle passa sa semaine à se mettre dans le bain de la vie en communauté, observant de temps en temps son professeur qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu en cours. Il semblait gêné dès qu'il croisait son regard.  
  
Enfin, le vendredi après-midi, toutes les heures de potions avaient été regroupées en un seul et unique cours, et Julia eut son premier cours. Elle s'était mise à côté d'une fille qui l'avait traité comme une s?ur et elles attendaient le début du cours. Soudain, le prof. Rogue fit son entrée fracassante comme à l'accoutumée. Julia eut un coup au c?ur en le voyant entrer et s'installer à son bureau.  
  
-Silence !  
  
Les élèves se turent. Les Serpentards avaient l'air très sûr d'eux tendis que les Poufsouffles paraissaient apeurés.  
  
-Ouvrez vos livres p 35. La potion de rêverie. Je vous noterais les ingrédients au tableau et vous suivrez mes indications.  
  
Le prof. nota ce dont les élèves avaient besoin et ceux-ci se mirent à copier. Julia les imita. Une fois que le prof de potion eut terminé, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, attendant qu'ils aient terminé. Julia finit très rapidement, ayant tout écrit en abrégé. Elle releva sa tête et attendit que les autres aient fini. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Elle sentait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente à la façon dont il la regardait. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et se mit debout.  
  
-Dépêchez-vous un peu !  
  
Le prof. Rogue débuta son cours et les élèves suivirent ses explications à la lettre. Seuls certains élèves réussirent à fabriquer la potion de rêverie. Julia la première, l'ayant déjà essayée pour se distraire. Le prof. Rogue s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Il fut ébahi de voir qu'elle avait fini à peine quelques minutes après qu'il eut terminé sa démonstration.  
  
-Très bon Miss Andrews. Vous l'aviez déjà étudiée ?  
  
-Oui ! Enfin je me suis amusée à la fabriquer pendant mes temps libres !  
  
-Vos temps libres ? S'étonna Rogue.  
  
-Oui ! Mon professeur de potions ne me faisait faire que des potions simples. J'ai donc étudié par moi-même les autres genres de potions !  
  
-C'est très intéressant ! Vous pourrez aider vos camarades qui ont l'esprit un peu lent !  
  
En disant cela il s'était tourné vers un élève de Poufsoufle qui était aussi étourdit que Neville Londubat de Gryffondor.  
  
Julia lui sourit, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.  
  
Le cours terminé, les élèves repartirent vers leur salle commune. Julia s'était fait de nouvelles amies dans le maison des Serpentards. Elles avaient remarqué que Julia avait été appréciée par Rogue.  
  
-Dis donc ! C'est rare qu'il agisse comme ça ! Tu as dû lui taper dans l'?il !  
  
-Remarque elle est plus vieille que nous ! C'est un peu normal !  
  
-Et vu comment tu es faites, les garçons ne vont pas arrêter de te harceler ! Mais ce ne sont que des gamins !  
  
Julia rit face aux commentaires de ses amies mais elle savait au fond de son c?ur que les premières paroles l'avaient touchée, le prof. Rogue serait attiré par elle.  
  
Les semaines passèrent rapidement et Julia montra rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour ses cours. Elle était la meilleure de sa classe et excellait dans toutes les matières. Mais celle qu'elle adorait par dessus tout était bien entendu celle de potion. Elle adorait mélanger tous les ingrédients pour faire toutes sortes de potions. Elle était tellement rapide pour les réaliser que le prof. Rogue devait lui en donner d'autres durant le cours pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas.  
  
A la fin d'un cours de potion, le prof. Rogue la fit venir à son bureau.  
  
-Je suis vraiment stupéfait Miss Andrews ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aller si vite durant mes cours.  
  
-Merci !  
  
-Si vous le voulez je pourrai vous apprendre d'autres potions qui sont normalement interdites pour les élèves de l'école, étant considérées trop dangereuses ou extrêmement difficiles à réaliser.  
  
-Oh ! Avec plaisir ! Lui dit-elle dans un immense sourire.  
  
-Il est rare de voir une personne apprécier l'art des potions et je suis ravi que ce soit quelqu'un de Serpentard ! Donc si vous voulez vous pourrez venir me retrouver après le repas le mercredi soir pour que je vous enseigne d'autres potions.  
  
-Je crois que cela me convient !  
  
-Parfait ! Alors je vous dis à mercredi soir.  
  
-D'accord ! Au revoir professeur !  
  
Julia sortit, son c?ur battant la chamade. Elle se retrouverait seule avec lui pour la première fois.  
  
Le week-end parut être une éternité pour Julia. Elle avait hâte d'être au mercredi. Le début de semaine lui aussi était très lent. Arrivé au mercredi, Julia était particulièrement énervée. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre d'être au soir. Ses amies le remarquèrent.  
  
-Dis donc tu as l'air d'être nerveuse toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Rien !  
  
Julia n'avait rien dit de ses cours privés de potions. Le soir arriva enfin et Julia ne mangea presque rien au dîner. Elle jetait quelques regards furtifs vers le professeur Rogue qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors que son collègue lui parlait.  
  
Après le repas elle se précipita au dortoir, prit ses affaires de potion et les mit dans un sac. Elle évita de se faire montrer aux autre filles et se dirigea vers la salle de cours.  
  
Elle entra et vit que le prof. Rogue avait déjà tout préparé.  
  
-Bonsoir Miss Andrews ! Lui dit-il.  
  
-Bonsoir Professeur !  
  
-Venez ! J'ai déjà préparé vos ingrédients !  
  
Julia referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha en posant son sac sur un tabouret au passage.  
  
-Vous allez préparer la potion d'invisibilité ce soir.  
  
-D'invisibilité ? Mais en quoi est-ce dangereux pour les autres élèves ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas dangereux mais nous ne voulons pas avoir d'élèves qui s'en serviraient à des fins personnelles ! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !  
  
Julia avait parfaitement vu où il voulait en venir. Son professeur était plus agréable alors qu'ils étaient seuls.  
  
-Bien ! Je vais vous dire comment procéder !  
  
Le prof. lui indiqua les proportions et l'aida à préparer sa potion. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration alors qu'il se tenait à côté d'elle. Son c?ur battait plus vite qu'auparavant. Elle renversa malencontreusement de la poudre d'os de buffle sur la table et quelques grains plongèrent dans les flammes qui alimentaient le chaudron. De la fumée s'en échappa, dégageant une odeur désagréable dans la pièce. Elle passa un pan de sa robe de sorcier sur son nez et sa bouche pour éviter de respirer l'odeur désagréable. Le prof. Rogue la fit le suivre dans son bureau en sortant rapidement de la salle de cours. Il referma aussitôt la porte et Julia ôta le bout de sa robe qui lui protégeait la bouche.  
  
-Nous allons attendre que l'odeur se dissipe. Cela va prendre quelques minutes, mais il serait impossible de continuer avec cette odeur dans la salle.  
  
-Si ça avait été un Poufsouffle je crois que vous lui auriez collé une sacrée retenue !  
  
-Même si cela avait été un Serpentard !  
  
-Mais j'en suis une !  
  
-Oui mais nous ne sommes pas en classe Miss Edwards !  
  
-Vous marquez un point !  
  
-Mais de toute façon, cela m'étonnerait fort que je vous enlève des points durant l'année !  
  
-Ah ! Et comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?  
  
-Jamais une élève ne m'avait fait autant apprécier mon travail comme professeur ! Je n'oserai jamais enlever de points à ma meilleure élève !  
  
-Votre meilleure élève ? Vous me flattez !  
  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y ait que dans mes cours que vous excellez ! J'en suis d'autant plus ravi que je suis votre directeur !  
  
Il lui sourit en disant cela. Il avait une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Julia sentait son c?ur battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos. Elle le regardait mais lui, semblait éviter son regard. Au bout de quelques minutes il ouvrit la porte en lui disant que le cours pouvait reprendre. Julia sembla déçue qu'ils n'aient pas poursuivi la conversation. Il semblait être un peu plus ouvert quand il était seul avec elle. Le cours reprit donc et Julia sentit le sentiment s'évanouir peu à peu d'elle. Le professeur l'aida dans ses gestes pour éviter qu 'elle ne renverse autre chose.  
  
Le cours privé se termina et Julia salua son professeur. Elle était un peu déçue que cela n'ait été qu'un simple cours. Après tout les autres filles s'étaient peut-être trompées ! Le prof. Rogue ne voyait en elle qu'une simple élève de sa classe particulièrement douée ! Et pourtant si elle le voyait en ce moment, torturé, assis à son bureau de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, elle changerait sûrement d'avis.  
  
Les semaines passèrent et les cours privés l'intéressaient de moins en moins. Ce n'était pas si passionnant que cela finalement. Le prof. Rogue était assez distant maintenant. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas se tenir trop près d 'elle.  
  
Elle avait sérieusement décidé d'abandonner ses rendez-vous du mercredi soir mais ce soir-là se produisit un événement auquel elle avait espéré plus tôt. Le prof. Rogue se tenait devant le chaudron et paraissait nerveux. Arrivée à ses côtés, elle le salua. Celui-ci eut un léger sursaut en la voyant à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.  
  
-Bonsoir Miss Andrews ! Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
  
-Ca ne va pas Professeur ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète, le voyant le teint livide.  
  
-Si ! Si ! J'ai dû attraper froid ! Avec le temps qu'il fait... ce n'est pas étonnant !  
  
Julia vit qu'il transpirait. Il la laissa cependant passer devant lui pour lui laisser la place et préparer la potion de Wendragt. Elle se plaça donc devant le chaudron et écouta les instructions qu'il lui disaient. Cette fois, il resta derrière elle, surveillant ses faits et gestes. Son c?ur se remit à battre la chamade au fur et à mesure qu'il lui indiquait ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle sentait également qu'il avait du mal à articuler. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il devait se tenir près d'elle. Très près. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un instant sous l'emprise du désir qui montait en elle. Ses mains tremblaient et elle renversa le liquide de la fiole qu'elle tenait, à côté du chaudron.  
  
-Je suis désolée ! Lui dit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
-Ca ne fait rien ! Je... Je vais aller en chercher une autre !  
  
Elle en était sûr maintenant, il tremblait. Tout tremblait en lui, jusqu'à sa propre voix. Il s'éloigna et alla chercher une nouvelle fiole qu'il lui tendit. Elle le regarda profondément.  
  
-Merci ! Lui dit-elle en lui prenant la fiole des mains.  
  
Leurs regards se confondirent et ils ne bougèrent plus. Puis, comme si cela lui était tout naturel, elle se rapprocha de son visage et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Celui-ci parut surpris et ému à la fois. Elle recula, le feu aux joues. Le prof. Rogue la regardait toujours et son regard noir était plus profond que jamais. Au grand étonnement de Julia, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à son tour. Il avait les lèvres douces et puissantes à la fois. Il l'embrassa timidement au début puis fougueusement. Elle répondit à son baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'enlaça et l'attira à lui. Il arrêta de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et descendit vers son cou. Julia sentait des picotements au creux des reins. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, la serrant passionnément contre lui. Elle l'encourageait à continuer en jetant sa tête en arrière, lui offrant sa nuque. Elle passa une main dans son dos et la descendit vers le bas. Il recommença à l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il la pris dans ses bras et la porta sur le bureau. Elle était assise devant lui, ses bras autour du cou. Il l'allongea sur la surface polit et lui caressa les cuisses qu'il devinait sous la robe de sorcier. Il continuait de l'embrasser tout en remontant sa main vers sa poitrine. Il entreprit de lui ôter sa robe et fit rasseoir Julia tout en l'aidant à se débarrasser de l'uniforme noir, tendis qu'elle en faisait de même avec sa veste. Il la laissa lui dégrafer tous les boutons pour ensuite lui enlever ainsi que la chemise blanche qu'il avait en dessous. Il se retrouva bientôt torse nu. Il se débarrassa du pull de sa partenaire, dévoilant les sous-vêtements de Julia. Il la recoucha sur le bureau et s'empressa de l'embrasser à travers le tissus de son soutien- gorge. Il le lui dégrafa à son tour et continua de l'embrasser. Julia l'incita à continuer son action en lui caressant les cheveux, qui n'étaient pas gras à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. Elle se leva et se mit debout devant lui. Ils étaient tous les deux torses nus. Elle se remit à l'embrasser tendis qu'elle s'attaquait aux boutons de son pantalon. Il la caressa dans le dos et descendit sa main jusqu'au creux de ses fesses. Elle fit descendre le pantalon qui chût sans bruit sur le sol. Elle se mit à l'embrasser à son tour dans le cou puis descendit lentement vers son torse. Elle continua ses baisers puis se releva et l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres. Il la renversa de nouveau sur le bureau et tout en l'embrassant, il la débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements. Il se rapprocha d'elle et ils s'unirent dans un parfait accord, la passion les emportant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent de plaisir. Il releva la tête au bout d'un moment et la regarda fixement. Elle lui rendit son regard.  
  
-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Finit-il par lui demander.  
  
-Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Lui dit-elle. Je t'ai aimé depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.  
  
Cette réponse parût lui satisfaire amplement ; il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils sentirent la passion reprendre le dessus et ne purent freiner leurs ardeurs.  
  
Julia dû repartir vers la salle commune des Serpentards, ne voulant pas éveiller de soupçons de la part de ses camarades de chambre, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Ils se rhabillèrent et rangèrent le désordre qu'ils avaient mis durant leurs ébats.  
  
Rogue la serra contre lui au moment où elle partait.  
  
-Tu reviendras mercredi prochain ?  
  
-Oh oui ! Si tu trouves une potion aussi intéressante que celle d'aujourd'hui, je te promets que je serais là toutes les semaines !  
  
Il lui sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle de classe. Julia retourna dans son dortoir le plus discrètement possible. 


End file.
